nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
The contents of this article can be freely used by others with the author's knowledge. However, the author is the only one allowed to change the contents of this article. Should you wish to use this article simply contact the author! Thank you! Werewolves ( 狼人間 ) are one of the races in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai ''and were once an ally of the Demon Clan in the war 3,000 years ago, acting as their spies, before their eventual fall. Known most for their speed and ability to shapeshift between their human and beast form, they are believed to be rare, or even non-existent due to their natural ability to hide and disguise themselves as humans, and perfectly fit into human society without being noticed. They believed to be in the Beastmen Clan, and are one of the most known and most feared sub-species in the clan. Overview Three thousand years ago, a clan of werewolves fought as spies for the Demon Clan in the Great Holy War, due to their ability to shapeshift. During the end of the war however, they switched sides and joined the rest of their Beastmen Clan, as well as the Human, Giant, Fairy, and Goddess Clan against the Demon Clan. Afterward, they were unfortunately harshly punished for their allegiance with the Demon Clan, despite their changing of sides. Feeling unfairly treated and betrayed, the werewolves once again detached themselves from the rest of the Beastmen Clan, becoming their own civilization, and lived lives separate from the other Clans. Eventually developing distrustful tendencies of all other races, werewolves became aggressive, and spitefully attacked any outsiders who intruded in their territory. Currently, a majority of werewolves tend to live near humans, as they are the easiest race to blend into. They are usually quiet and mostly keep to themselves or their own kin. Other werewolves have formed more predatory lifestyles, embracing their bestial side and attacking those they see as potential prey. Werewolves, like the rest of the Beastmen, are often persecuted by humans because of their former alliance with the Demon Clan centuries ago, and they are seen as monsters, as well as being blamed for unusual happenings. Most werewolves who have been caught in their true forms have been chased out of their homes and lands and have resorted to stealing and even killing to survive. Appearance On one hand, werewolves can appear just like a regular person. They cannot appear as humans they create, but ones they are born as, and have their own unique face, just like any other human. Being master shapeshifters, they can allow their animalistic traits to become visible, even if it is merely their ears, tail, eyes or fangs. In their true form, which can be summoned at will, werewolves appear taller than an average person, with a human-like muscular build. Course hair covers their bodies, which is usually dark to help them natural blend in to the dark. Sharp and curved claws armed in their fingertips, and fearsome fangs and canines packed into giant jaws. They mostly have the heads of wolves, though slightly reformed to have a slight, barely visible mirror to their human face. Characters/Known Members * Draven (Alive and Active) * Lycaon (Alive and Active) (other werewolf OCs go here if so wished.) Powers and Abilities Werewolves are known for being incredibly powerful creatures, the strongest of the Beastmen Clan and their abilities even touch the upper tiers of creature power. '''Bestial Strength': Even in human form, werewolves naturally boast inhuman strength, even if their human bodies don't appear muscular or well built, being able to punch through fortress cells. In wolf form, their strength bursts many times fold, in a completely different realm from their human strength. The werewolf is the physically strongest of the Beastmen. Their strength increases even more on a full moon. Enhanced Speed:' '''Beastmen are known for being the fastest clan, and the werewolf is no exception. Possessing speed that can only be described as godly, there is rarely enough time to react when a werewolf attacks, even to a Diamond-Ranked Holy Knight. In turn, werewolves can avoid most attacks easily. Their speed increases even more on a full moon. '''Immense Durability': Werewolves are extremely tough and can even shake off attacks capable of leveling entire kingdoms. Their durability increases even more on a full moon. Regeneration: They are capable of healing from the most grievous of wounds and even regenerating limbs in mere seconds, and act as if nothing happened. Longevity: Though not truly immortal, werewolves have very long lifespans, some even stretching to several hundred years. Animalistic Senses: Their senses of sight, hearing, and smell are incredibly sharp. They can see in the dark with no trouble, can easily hear the heartbeat of their prey meters away and can tell how many hearts they have and exactly where they are just from the sound, and can smell the scent of targets miles away. Abilities Full Moon Power: Their signature ability, werewolves can reach the absolute peak of their strength during a Full Moon. While the exact reason is unknown, the full moon's lunar lights grants werewolves unimaginable power for one night. Werewolves on this one night have physical strength on par with the strongest demons, while their speed greatly surpasses them. Shapeshifting: Werewolves can shapeshift between man and beast form any time they'd like. However, the most advantageous fact about their shapeshifting, is that it doesn't require any Magic energy to use, simply the mind and will to utilize it, and the endurance for the pain that is caused by their bodies completely changing. Experienced werewolves compare transforming to "breathing". Trivia * They temporarily served as allies of the Demon Clan in the ancient war but are not considered demons themselves. * It is mentioned in the actual Nanatsu No Taizai series that Meliodas and Liz went on a mission with the Danafor Holy Knights to hunt down a werewolf. However, the creature itself doesn't appear in the manga, therefore making it non-canon. Category:Fanon Race Category:Clans Category:Beastmen Category:Characters Category:Species Category:HellFire707's Stuff